Escalofríos
by la inglesa canaria
Summary: ¿Siampre has ignorado ese escalofrío que de repente vino? pues tomalo de esta familia nunca ignores los Ecalofríos
1. Default Chapter

Dictionario:  
( ) todo en corchetes son comentarios del autor/narador  
Escalofríos!!  
¿Siempre has ignorado ese escalofrío que de repente vino?Bueno tomalo de  
esta familia nunca ignores los escalofríos ¡No ignores los ESCALOFRÌOS!  
"Hola mi nombre es Mayte y yo voy a ser la que te va a contar esta historia  
que dejo a la familia Stevens con memorias tristes y consecuencias fatales  
podrian estar en esta historia. Yop vivo al frente de "Old Creek Mellow".  
MI mejor amiga Jesica dice que la casa esta visitado por fantasmas, ¿pero  
que personas creen en esas tonterias? ¡Te puedo decir ahora que esto es lo  
exacto que dijo una de las gemelas cuando les Jesica y yo les dijimos que  
esta visitado por fantasmas! Bueno vamos a seguir con la historia"  
Capitulo 1  
'Papa ¿hemos llegado? Estoy aburrida, tengo ambre y ¡No puedo esperar para  
ver mi cuarto nuevo! Decia Ellen.  
' NO y para de preguntar, que ya has preguntado mas de mil y una  
veces.'Dijo es Señor Stevens.  
'Si Lesley, para eres mas ¡Molestosa!'DijoEllen intentando fastidiar a su  
hermana.  
'¡Callate antes de que te calle!' Le decia Ellen con una mala leche y  
intentando dar la un puñetaso.  
'Oye, para antes de que te deje atras, ¿entendido?' Dijo la Señora Stevens  
'Si madre' Dijieron las gemelas en unison.  
Era un largo camino a Cincil Bank y las Gemelas y el Señor y la Señora  
Stevens estaban todos cansados de conducir para 5 horaspara solo llegar a  
la casa nueva, que solo lo ha visto el Seños Stevens. Llegaron a "Old Creek  
Mellow" 2 horas despues. Cuando estaban llegandolas gemelas estaban dando  
unas miradas que no se pueden describir a la casa que era vieja y se notaba  
que no lo han estado cuidanado.  
'¿De verdad nos tenemos que quedar aqui? Dijo Ellen ' ¡Me da escalofríos!'  
'¿Que pasa tienes miedo a las fantasmas?'dijo Lesley.  
'¡NO!!' exclamo Ellen.  
  
Capitulo 2  
La familia Stevens caminaron hacia la casa con tanta emoción y esperando  
para ver la casa vieja. Uando llegaron a la puerta, havia una mujer muy  
vieja con las llaves para la casa, la mujer estaba vestida de todo negro  
estba mirando a la familia con una repugnancia. Parecia que la mujer estaba  
diciendo algo pero no se le podia oír lo que estaba diciendo; ella empezo a  
caminar hacía la familia para conocerles.  
'Niñas, Señora Stavens esta es la Señora Blakbird, ella vive al final de la  
calle y ha estado cuidando la casa para los ultimos años hasta que lo  
pusieron para vender este año' dijo el Señor Stevens.  
'Encantada de conocerte Señora Blackbird, y ¿Donde estan los dueños de la  
casa?Dijo la Señora Stevens.  
'Bueno, se tuvieron que mudar por razones familiar pero eso no es  
importante, vamos a ver la casa para que tus hijas puedan ver la cas antes  
de que se haga oscuro'dijo la Señora Blackbird.  
'¿De que hablas solo son las 5 de la tarde?' dijo Ellen.  
La Señora Blackbird ignoro a Ellen y continuo a caminar hacía la casa. El  
jardín de alante era muy largo y grande y parecía que no iba a parar,  
havian unas estatuas espantosas en cada esquina que parecian que te  
perseguian por todo el jardín, la casa era muy muy grande y la puerta era  
doble el tamaño de una puerta normal y era oscuro y te daba escalofríos.  
La llave para la puerta era differente de una llave normal, parecia que  
tenia un dibujo en la llave y los dientes de la llave eran diferente de una  
normal (Bueno vamos a decir que nadie podria robar la casa por las llaves  
nada mas, y tendrias que tener la llave para entrar a la casa)  
Cuando entraron a la casa al puerta hiso ruidos como si fuese de una  
pelicula de miedo (esto no es una peli' pero si es un libro de miedo).  
Llegaron a la sala y era tan grande que podrias caber una cocina y un  
comedor juntos (bueno ahora eastoy exagerando un poco pero cojes lo que  
intento decir, era grande)  
'¡WOW! Esta casa es guapisimo, ¿Cuanto te apesto que los cuartos son  
grandisimos?' dijo Lesley.  
'Pues no estas Bromeando' dijo Ellen.  
Las gemelas se fueron coriendo hacia la segunda planta de la casa y el  
Señor y la Señora Stevens se quedaron mirando la planta de abajo. Los  
cuartos de la planta de abajo no tenian nada de muebles excepto la sala de  
estar tenia una chimenea muy grande que casi atapaba toda la pared havia un  
espejo muy grande encima de la chimenea, la chimenea estaba pintado todo de  
negro y el espejo era muy viejo. Habia una silla muy vieja en la esquina  
que tenía polvo y lo colores se habian mesclado. La sala de estar es el que  
mas te dan los escalofríos, las habitaciones eran normales bueno meno como  
estaban decorados y eran muy grandes.  
Para continuar...... 


	2. Escalofríos capitulo3

Capitulo 3  
Etaban todos felices que la casa era muy Buena, la unica cosa era que no  
tenian muebles y los muebles estaban en el camion, y no estaba planeado  
para venir dos días despues. Pero si tenían los calderos para hacer la  
comida.  
Señora Blackbird les esnseño todos los cuartos y les dijo:  
'......Lo que hagaís, no entres en el almacen o en el atico, hay unas  
problemas con ellos y podrian ser peligroso, si una de tus hijas entra  
podrian alomejor no podrian salir. Hay un hombre que va a venir a  
arregrarlo pronto, su nombre es Señor Tuttle'  
Ellen y Lesley estaban escuchando la conversación y estaban diciendo que el  
nombre le sonaba pero lo ignoraron.  
La Señora Blackbird le dio las llaves a los Stevens, los Stevens dijieron  
adios y enseñaron a la Señora a la puerta.  
Tenian que acampar en la cocina para hacer su comida, encontraron una  
botella pequeña de gas para cocinar por que la cocinilla no servia era una  
de esas que hay en las casas viejas(como las que ahora no existen) La  
Señora y Señor Stevens se fueron para ver la casa mejor y todos decidieron  
cual cuarto iban a tener. Havian cuatro cuartos pero uno no podrian entrar  
las gemelas por que la Señora y el Señor Stevens decidio cojer lapor que  
era la mas grande de la casa(como lo hacen todos los padre e madres)¡lo  
tenían que tener! Las gemelas tenían dos cuartos separados pero estavan  
unidos por una puerta que iva por el ropero.  
Esa noche todos se fueron a dormir a las 11 de la noche por que estaban  
todos muuy cansados, tenían que dormir juntos por que solo tenían una cama  
de esas que se inflan, decidieron dormir en el salon. La Señora y el Señor  
Stevens fueron los primeros para dormir y despues de ellos fue Lesley,  
Ellen en otra mano no podia dormir por que los pelos en su cuello estaban  
de punta como si algien le estaba mirando por eso estaba despierta pora  
unas horas despues de los otros dormirse, por fin se quedo dormida y de  
repente algo la desperto un ruido que venia de la chimenea y vio una sombra  
en la silla que estaba llena de polvo, el aire estaba frio y nublado! Ellen  
intento levantar a Lesley pero cunado lo hiso los ruidos y la sambra se  
habian ido.  
'Ellen, ¿que piensas que estas haciendo?'  
'Creia que vi algo en la silla y oi estos ruido viniendo de la chimenea y  
el aire estaba frio y ....'  
'¡Ellen callate tengo mucho sueño y no tengo ganas de jugar juegos en este  
momento!'  
'Pero no estoy jugando, ¡es real , te estoy diciendo la verdad!'  
Lesley ignoro a Ellen y se fue a dormir, Ellen se sintio frio otra vez y  
cuando miro a la silla havia una sombra de una mujer viejo mirandola, Ellen  
intento despertar a Lesley otra vez pero la sombra dijo:  
'Shusssh, no digas nada' en una voz muy callada.  
Ellen savia esa voz pero no savia de donde le sonaba, con miedo se acosto  
pensando que era un sueño y intento dormirse otra vez y lo logro, casi no  
dormio nada esa noche por que ella siguio pensando que la sombra volvio.  
Para continuar..... 


End file.
